endless
by twilightsapple01
Summary: a story about a nomad and a younger vam please review as this is my first fic


_The true rule, in determining to embrace, or reject any thing, is not whether it have any evil in it; but whether it have more of evil, than of good. There are few things wholly evil, or wholly good._

_**Abraham Lincoln **_

**I never thought I'd come to miss the sunshine, being a vampire and all. I knew I'd miss the moon though. It was so beautiful, especially with vision as good as mine. The grays, the whites, mixing together like monochromic pastels. I miss the stars too. I could see so many more of them than normal human they're gone, along with the rest of the universe. It started ten years ago--at least, that's when we first noticed it. One star missing among the billions. Then a second vanished. Then a third. Then a dozen. That we noticed anyway. How many others have vanished that we don't know about I can't say. We didn't start to worry until we woke up one morning and a galaxy was gone. **

**. **

**Given the number of stars in the universe, the rate at which they vanished was astounding. Which made us wonder: how much longer until it got to us. **

**Worry turned to fear when the Big Dipper disappeared. Fear turned to panic when all that was left in the sky was nine planets and a handful of stars Rioting began when the second to last star fizzled out, leaving only the sun and the rest of the solar system. Worldwide law soon followed. A million died, even before the wars began. The entire world had already mobilized long ago. At the time, we didn't think we'd be using it against ourselves. Disagreements on how to handle the situation broke the world into factions. A few of them went about their business. More commonly, they would try to "unite" The Cold Ones. Creatures of the night. Vampires, who now need not fear day. Zombies, wandering aimlessly, left without instruction by the voodoo priests who had raised them from the dead and who had long since died themselves. It's ironic that eternal blackness came from the Light. Satan is innocent, for once. The Lamb is to blame. God made himself human thousands of years ago. when ethereal beings make themselves flesh they become subject to the laws of the flesh. But they can't change back. They are bound by the rules that govern all living things. **

**We are not subject to laws of the flesh, at least not to all of them, at least not to death. **

**Our powers keep us from freezing. We could endure the cold . We could endure this. We have before, but humans are delicate. They die of the simples things.**

**One thing for sure is they do development knowledge. On believable they no longer believe in the us. We are little more the folklore, but we've been here since the begin of time itself. All cultures had a name for us from Hungarian ( vampyr) to the Polish (wampir). True we are not has bold as we ones where. People are more mindful of the missing. There was a time a person could go missing and not lead to any thing. Now man hurts are conmen, but I guess nonbelievers are good. They only way to know we exits. Is to die at hands or teeth more likely or to change them in to a vampire. **

**Another of my kind once said, "You cannot make everyone a hunter. Who would be left to hunt?" Who indeed. We need blood. All of it is sealed inside humans bodies **

**This has happen before, it comes from evolution **

**1 million years as passed, and I have observe the world restructure I saw the first light reappear, the season are back now, the sea full of life within two thousand years mankind back were they were went it end. As my kind began to drink again feeding the long burning huger. now here I stand looking up at the stars. Remember the loneness and thru the world has started anew and my kind are rejoicing . I'm empty I lived years yet nothing holds me anywhere I long to have a coven with someone whom understands that's there more than feeding and giving nightmares to humans. Don't get me wrong those are still enjoyable but I need more.**

**So it took me by surprise when I saw her feeding on a mere child . Her long black locks fan over her petite shoulders showing ivory colored neck. Her body humming from the life she was taking. I had to see her face so I saunter up to her ready to introduce myself. **

**When she lifted her mouth from the child show her crimson stain lips. I halted her eyes **

**were instanced on mine a low hiss came forth from her parted lips a warning. I step back held my hands up and said my name is Damon I hold no ill boating I simple wanted to introduce myself . What's your name with out breaking eye contact she replied Sam**

**Well Sam do you often feeding on the young?**

**I find there blood more papule and so full of energy. Have you not feed on the young?**

**I try to avoid blood such young as it tens to be sweeten.**

**You don't enjoy sweetness?**

**I enjoy the aged blood, as with wine age makes it stronger.**

**A tiny smile played on the corner of her lips, "such sentiment comes from an old soul"**

**You may be right however I feel dawn creeping in and I most find a place to wait it out.**

**Sam says "I have a tome in a near by cemetery if you'd like we can disgust the matter of blood favorer there".**

**I agree right away more out of need then anything else.**

**Sam lead me pass several tomes near an a banned church final stopping at tome with the**

**name Saltzman. Then she pull a chain form around her neck and sticks an old skeleton key in the door. Inside the were two coffins light wood with handrail on the side the inside had a stander silk lining with foam silk head rested . **

**She advise me to use the coffin to the right as she always sleep in the left one**

**So I took off my shoes and was working an getting settle when she utter my name**

**Damon, I lived in this tome since I born to this darkness so please tell no one about it.**

**I sucked in a deep breath noting the damp mosses of the air and replied to whom would I tell , I'm a nomad.**

**I heard her take in a lager breath, how sad and lonely it must be for you?**

**I rolled over to face her coffin , and my breath was taken away by the loveliness of her face so pale yet it glow like a fire fly. Her stone lips still tined red. Her eyes a electric**

**Blue boarded in to mine. I was overcome by a strange emotion to spill a my darks feeling.**

**So I was stunned when I utter the truth. "being a nomad easier then one thinks the fact that I don't have to answer anyone nice, I can feeding with out though of others need" I see so much of the world **

**Where you around one the old world ended? **

**Yes **

**Was it as bad as they say?**

**It depends on what you've heard.**

**They say are kind near die of pain from not feeding?**

**That true it was almost 150 million years before there was fresh blood to full us.**

**I was born to the darkness 300 years ago well after the old world collapse . The man that made me was interpreted, and stop leavening me in pain and alone I thought I was dieing, it hurt so bad I prayed for dearth. Yet it never came I must of passed out for when I came to I was in this tome. **

**I'm sorry your birth was so difficult mine was a little better.**

**I was made by a women whom I loved. Unfairly she just desired only my blood and little more. **

**What did you do in emptiness that followed the collapse ? **

**I roam the land searching the world for fresh blood and others of like mind vampire I want greatly to find a coven where I fit.**

**In my 300 years I belonged to four coven, but argument end with someone dieing it became old and I left. I've been alone for near forty years.**

**I've never felt I belong any where. **

**Why did you chose to come to Alaska?**

**I find the small logging town peaceful there's little believe in our kind, and all the darkness helps .**

**I've always lived near here never been anywhere else, always had trepidation about being caught by dawn. **

**I don't understand, the sun does not rise above the horizon. The sun disappears in November and does not come back until January. Why fear dawn they?**

**It would be unwise to not fear the light, people who don't fear things die form those things.**

**Yet you take the blood of the young and the pure they make you the strongest if you fear all why do you need to feed on them?**

**As I gaze at Sam from My Musty coffin her eyes seem to darken her lips parted. I feel this need to understand her every thought.**

**She reply with a simple smile.**

**that's all I got before Sam rolls over and shuts her lid. **

**I feel little need to close mine thru the years I've heard stories of wise town folks dragging coffins out of tomes to open the lid in the light burning the helpless vampire.**

**Many people think were all evil cause of are need for blood. That not true we never decide to become a Vampire are lives were taken from us, we had to watch are family's die. We are truly alone. People don't think there evil when there eating there stakes the meat and blood of a living thing that feels pain. But to humans animals are there prey.**

**That what life is the weak ones are there to justify the strong. Vampires are the stongest. I 'am different then most I only kill the old or sick, as I can't acquire human alements. I still kill once a week. A minimum amount that I can deal with. It's just precisely filling so mi don't murder every unfortunate soul that near me.**

**The night was long and the day was longer still I sleep like the dead which I am. The sound of Sam's lid riseing woken me. It was just after sunset. Those there no clock in here are bodies knew it's the rhythm of are life. I'm unusal famine I've feed this week I will NOT take another life even a dieing one. I will controll myself if I can do nothing else, I know this role well I am the strong not the weak.**

**Sam blue eyes are dull in the tome, I wonder if she hunger as I am? She anwares my thought with her fist words. **

**I m am going hunting would you like to come?**

**Her question simple yet I find I'm at a loss for word I give a tiny nod.**

**The night is colder than usual, are breath making no mist . As are body temputer nearly match the airs. **

**Sam looks to the moon and then to my faces and smiles**

**I know what she wants, I know I should leave her and move on but the pull to her is like druges to an addict . **

**As she begins to walk ways I follow there's little point in talking I know where she leading me. Theres a Marilyn Manson concert near the sore line, someones teen won't come home.**

**I am repulsed my that thought, yet I know I would not stop her.**

**When we get to the location we slip in.**

**Sam admently takes on the role of the hunter her eyes focusing on a million minuscule details . The air revolten a mixture of drugs, sweat, musk oil. If I could vomit I would have. I must look paler they normale, Sam eyeing me when she stated to talk I know what she going to say' I'm humiliated at my weakness .**

"**you can't tell you object to the smell?" **

"**No, I can't I say but I'd wish I could."**

"**So you'll get yourself one"?**

**Not innless theres an dieing persons here.**

**You really odd Sam says **

**She slip thru the crowed toward the mash pit were the stongest are.**

**I watch here join them knowing there going to hurt themselves if the slam in to her.**

**Sam find a young guy maybe 23. The way he looks at her make want to kill him right there. His eyes are green and his hands are on here ass. She asking him were she can sore coke, I know she can smell it on him. But she want to get him alone. **

**Sam leads him thru the cowed to me , Damon this is Sky, Sky this is my older borther Damon. I shake his hand I find myself suggleing to not rid his arm off and beat him with it. **

**Sam looks at me with a smile and she says I'll meet you at home, home I utted shock**

**I watch her parted the mass of people heading for the exit.**

**I see her duck thru the exit with Sky holding her hand, and rage floods my veins.**

**I make for the exit **

**What the hell was she thing? Was really going to coke, with this poor donor?**

**Would she take him sexual? At that thought a wave of pure rage rushed thru me. It was the most really feeling I had since I human. **


End file.
